


Mating Partners

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto is a being half human and half coeurl, created by Verstael in an attempt to make his clones even more powerful. But Prompto had managed to escape from his prison and is now looking for a pack to which he can belong. As the only being of his kind, he must now find his place in this world.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 60
Kudos: 136





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [あーーーーーーーーんdoodle状態異常ケモ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642481) by Sirastar. 



> I saw a fanart and fell in love with it. That was my inspiration for this fic. Please check it out, I have linked it <3

Prompto was the only being of his kind.

He didn’t know the reason for this but could very well state that this was the reason why he spent his first rut alone. Without someone to mate with. A deep Alpha growl came out of Prompto's throat when he had his claws out and slipped between the trees near the lakes. Far from those who were the closest to his kind. The coeurls, as Verstael and the hunters had called them.

After escaping his prison under Verstael’s watch and escaping the constant pain from the experiments, Prompto had started looking for his true home. He had wandered restlessly for many moons and nights and had followed his instincts. The instincts that drove him further and further away from the land of snow, to the barren meadows and the warm deserts. Prompto had wandered without rest, paying attention to the reactions of the living creatures he had met. The animal life forms that were below him in the hierarchy had respected him with fear, like someone from the coeurl family deserves; or they had challenged him to fight, if he had disturbed their territory. However, the humans were a horse of another color.

Prompto knew that he was related to them too. He saw the similarity in their features and how his thinking differed from that of other animal beings. He had the gift to form words with his mouth that only humans understood and he kinda could understand their arbitrary actions. Which was exactly why he avoided contact with them. Humans acted irrationally. Aggressive for no reason, cruel without pain. They didn't attack him because he entered their territory, but because they couldn't understand him.

Oh, Prompto had seen the yellow posters. He hadn't been able to read the signs on it, but he understood that the hunters were chasing him. It didn't even make him angry. But it made him watchful. Over and over he fought and ate those humans who attacked him. Prompto would never let anyone hurt him again. He would never be locked in a cage again.

Promptos long journey was over when his instincts brought him to his bestial relatives. Coeurls without human traits. Pure and powerful as nature had created them. They were blessed with a gift that Prompto also had. A gift that enabled them to control the lightning itself. Although the coeurls had sniffed at Prompto suspiciously as he arrived, and as an Alpha he had to fight for his position in their ranks, they had accepted him among them. Prompto could communicate with them, he could live among them. Enjoy a freedom that he had never enjoyed before in his life. Prompto thought that he should be satisfied. But he wasn't. Because he had no conspecifics. Not one creature who was just like him.

The coeurls lived differently. They had their struggles and intelligence, but Prompto felt his human side make him miserable. How he longed for another closeness, for the satisfaction of desires that the coeurls didn't even know. He wanted to use the spoken word, he wanted to quench the curiosity that was tirelessly burning in him and he wanted to share his thoughts with someone else. That feeling became unbearable, especially when the time of mating among the coeurls began.

His pack lived in a clearing cut by an intersection with screaming machine monsters on it. They were protected by bushes and trees and by their majority power. No hunter had the courage to attack them.

As the time of year progressed, the pack's Omegas suddenly began to emit the fragrance of their heat. The smell of their beginning fertility flooded their clearing and Prompto learned from the other Alphas that that fragrance was the prelude to the Alpha’s rut. If the Omegas were ready to mate, the Alphas of the pack would ensure that their kind would continue to exist.

Prompto noticed with almost horror that the fragrance of the Omegas touched his body but made his mind reluctant to mate. Their fragrance had a note that scared his nose and made his fur stand up. Something sour, something that was against his own nature.

It was this moment when Prompto became very painfully aware again that the coeurls were not his kind, no matter how much he wished to be in their midst. When Prompto felt how his body gave into those attractants and he got into the rut, he left the pack. He didn't want to act against the will of his mind, whatever his body wanted. Even if that meant that he had to stay alone forever. Without anyone else. Without the possibility of mating, as his body yearned for with every fiber.

It had been two days since that decision and Prompto had moved as far from the coeurls as he could. Deep into an unknown forest, where his strong, deep Alpha fragrance prevented all other animals from attacking him. They left him alone and watched the wild Alpha from afar, who denied his body's reputation. Prompto felt how he really was wild Alpha right now. The rut made him one. He could no longer retract his claws, his fur was up, and those special two long strands of hair, which were longer than his entire body, gave off wild lightning bolts that burned the grass and trees around him. Prompto noticed how he was losing control. How the rut reduced him to his nature as Alpha.

Which was probably the reason why he only noticed the hunter when he made a noise close nearby. Prompto turned on all fours as fast as lightning itself and a growl come from his mouth, which boomed so loudly that even the distant birds flew away. He bared his teeth and the lightning flashed between the strands of his hair.

Then he saw the hunter. A male, young and healthy, with thick black hair and a good look for a human. But certainly not on a clear mind, if he approached an Alpha in the rut alone. Prompto looked at him, waiting and tense. At least until he could smell it. Because at that moment everything changed.

The young man was an Omega. But not only that he was a human Omega, he smelled of unsatisfied fertility. Prompto could smell that the first cycle of his heat had begun. Not so far advanced that the body has fallen for the longing and already shows weakness in devotion, but already so far that he could conceive a child. But what was far more important than this was the way Prompto felt about his fragrance. The fragrance of the coeurls had felt wrong and unnatural. But the fragrance of this human was incredibly beautiful. There was a slight sweetness in the air, a gentle seduction, an engaging but adapting note. Prompto felt how his body and mind were equally drawn to this smell. How his member hardened between his legs and how he perceived the young man now. How he no longer perceived him as a threat, but as completely desirable.

Prompto could smell that they were compatible with each other. Their smells, their chemistry. And he couldn't stop himself from looking at the belly of the human. They could mate with each other. This Omega could carry his puppies with his healthy, young body and create new life with him. If they wanted to do so. Or maybe it was the unsatisfied rut that spoke from him.

The Alpha's impending growl stopped while his body visibly relaxed and he eyed the human. Now it was Prompto's body which emitted such a strong fragrance that even the strongest Omega would become weak for him. An attractant, the deepest and most engaging seduction. Dammed up by days when Prompto had denied that pleasure. The fragrance of an Alpha in the rut.

Prompto slowly approached the human, who showed a range of emotions on his face. There had been fear in his face at first, then confusion. Now Prompto could smell passion while the man blushed and looked at him uncertainly. As if he didn't know himself whether he should run away or stay. While every of Prompto’s steps spoke of the elegant seduction that had swept him away. A fine, animal grin pulled over his lips as he came closer and closer to the human. Prompto wanted to mate.

A seductive, almost mesmerizing growl of pleasure came from Prompto's throat when he got close to the human. The beautiful man with the black hair, who took two steps back uncertainly before stumbling and falling on the butt with a startled sound. Then he could only look at Prompto as he came closer and closer to him. Prompto didn't stop until their faces almost touched. But then he waited. He waited for what the man would do. The maiting had to be beautiful. If the human wanted to refuse it, Prompto would let him go away. 

It took the human Omega a few seconds to calm down, before he slowly raised his hand. Prompto noticed how his fingers trembled. They trembled as he laid them on Prompto's cheek and slowly stroked him. Whereupon Prompto rubbed his face against the palm of his hand.

"What are you...?"

The human spoke his words softly and confused and Prompto felt the joy that after such long a time someone finally spoke to him again. He grinned again, now placing his claws on the thighs of the human and answering only one word:

"Prompto."


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I just couldn't forget this story. I had to write another chapter! Maybe there will be another coming, I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want to read more!

What had he done?

Noctis lay between the fallen leaves on the forest floor and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. Without pants and with a kind of coeurl lying on top of him that nestled against him with a purr.

Did he just have sex with a coeurl?

"Freaking upcoming heat."

Noctis cursed under his breath, causing Prompto to turn his head on his chest and look at him. With beautiful blue eyes and gentle freckles on the face. If it weren't for the coeurl ears between his hair, Prompto would look completely human at that moment.

"Noctis?"

Prompto's voice sounded scratchy when he looked at him with a puzzled look. His voice was shaped by the fact that he didn't seem to be using it very often and the pronunciation was a little messy. But cute. Prompto was cute.

Noctis smiled as he raised his hand and gently stroked his blonde hair. Stroking the coeurl ears so that he nestled against his hand and smiled again.

"Everything is fine."

At least Noctis hoped so.

The prince knew it was the damned heat that had made him so weak. It was supposed to come at some point in the next few days and it was probably normal for an Omega to react particularly sensitively to the fragrance of an Alpha in the days before. And Prompto had a really strong Alpha fragrance. He didn't smell like an animal, but like a human. If Noctis hadn't just been stroking his neck and stroking through soft but resilient fur, he could just have forgotten that Prompto wasn't human.

Noctis knew himself that he had been stupid. Just as stupid as if he had just slept with some stranger. But was it nice? Yeah, it was nice. Noctis was pretty sure he never had sex that good before. Or had seen an Alpha that could use their knot so naturally. Noctis actually didn't regret it. He had simply given into the cry of his body and as long as no one noticed, he would not get into trouble. It was just a little wild fun.

Now all he had to do was go back to Gladio and Ignis and tell them that he hadn't actually done the job. Ugh. That would be the worst of all now.

The prince had an argument with the two. Ignis had insisted that they wouldn't do any hunting jobs or do any favors until Noctis's heat was over. And there was nothing more Noctis hated than if the two treated him like a helpless Omega. As if he suddenly lost his mind and needed to be protected just because he was going to get into the heat. But Ignis hadn't been convinced by him and, as usual, Gladio had agreed with his advisor. Noctis had gotten angry and then warped away. With the words that he, the weak Omega, could fulfill his obligations even without them.

Only that they were right in the end. Noctis went out to kill an unknown monster and receive a huge reward and in the end, he let the unknown monster love him. And really only because the hormones drove him crazy. Why did Ignis always have to be right?

Noctis sighed heavily as he escaped the truth a little longer. The moment was nice. He felt satisfied and good and while the air was a bit cold and damp, Prompto was nice and warm. He huddled against his whole body and licked him gently on the chin. Which made Noctis giggle. Like a talking, oversized cat.

But the prince noticed how it was getting dark. It was getting dark earlier and earlier. He had no choice but to go back. He didn't want to be in the woods when his heat really started.

When the prince sat up and plucked the leaves from his hair, Prompto also sat up. Just not like a human would do, but more like a cat. What a strange mixture he was. His eyes looked at him with intelligence, while his body showed animal behavior.

"I have to go now, Prompto."

Noctis spoke his words gently and smiled at the half-coeurl. He felt a warm tingle inside him and didn't think about it any longer when he leaned forward and kissed Prompto very gently on the lips. Even if Noctis had to laugh when Prompto looked at him in astonishment. Apparently half-coeurls didn't kiss. It was so cute.

"Go?"

Prompto's ears twitched as he watched Noctis get up and put his pants back on. The prince grinned about the fact that Prompto looked really sad when he got dressed again. As if he had hoped for more.

"Yes, I have to go back to my friends. They are waiting for me."

Noctis patted his pants clean, hoping that he didn't look like he was rolling on the forest floor. Ugh, oh no. When the prince moved, he noticed that he smelled like Prompto. He smelled of an Alpha. Now Gladio and Ignis would surely notice that he had sex. Great.

Noctis sighed again. Life would really be easier if he was born as an Alpha, like most of the kings before him.

When he was ready to go, Prompto got up and looked at him expectantly. Okay, the half-coeurl didn't understand that. Noctis also had no idea how much he understood human language at all. How could he put this in a more understandable way for Prompto? Ah!

"I have to go back to my pack."

Coeurl lived in packs. Prompto had to understand that.

Noctis smiled as the half-coeurl responded to the word. Prompto immediately rose on all fours, his tail and ears stood up and he looked excited.

"We go to pack!"

Oh.

The prince's smile faded again as he scratched the back of his head. It was pretty obvious that Prompto wanted to come along. Noctis hadn't thought of that. He couldn't bring him to Gladio and Ignis.

...or could he?

If he could tell the two that the Alpha smell on his skin came from Prompto running after him, they might never know what he really did. Prompto also looked harmless. And somehow lonely all alone in the forest. Noctis thought about it for a while before then saying with a smile:

"Yeah, why not? I'll show you my pack."

It was actually nice to be out and about with Prompto. Noctis noticed how they weren’t attacked by any monsters or wild animals. It was as if Prompto's presence and smell were a shield that kept all other living things away from them. It has never been so easy to be out in nature. Prompto snuggled against his hip every now and then, making Noctis laugh. Someone didn't seem to get enough of him.

The real difficulty was when they approached the haven. Gladio and Ignis were both sitting by the campfire and seemed to be waiting for him. Noctis was not surprised by this. After all it was getting really dark right now. But that also meant that they saw him and Prompto from afar and Noctis immediately saw the blue spark of his magic as the two summoned their weapons.

Anxiety rose as he put his hand on Prompto's hair and gently stroked it. Especially when he noticed the flashes of lightning in Prompto's long strands of hair. Of course, Prompto's animal instincts recognized the threat from afar.

"Everything is fine, Prompto. I promise."

Or rather, he hoped. Noctis didn't think Gladio and Ignis would attack Prompto against his wishes, but he couldn't be sure either. After all, they had never seen a being like Prompto and there was a great reward for killing him.

Prompto didn't look away from the other two, but his step remained calm. Even if Noctis could see exactly how the muscles under his fur tensed. Which actually looked handsome. Gods, what was wrong with him?

Noctis didn't try to think about why he found a half-coeurl attractive, but rather concentrated on the problem in front of him.

As soon as he was within earshot, Gladio's voice rang out to him:

"Princess, there's a monster by your side."

Gladio put it as if he couldn't believe Noctis hadn't noticed it himself. His Shield went up to him with his broadsword raised and the prince heard Prompto growl at his side a second later.

"Gladio, put that sword away!"

Noctis’ voice sounded angry and he kinda was angry. The prince just realized that this was probably the way every human reacted to Prompto. And he was sorry for that. Prompto hadn't tried to attack him for a second when he realized he wasn't a threat to him. Now Noctis led him to his 'pack' and the other two had no other idea than to frighten Prompto.

The Shield raised his eyebrows and actually lowered the sword, even if he was still holding it in his hands. Noctis noticed how Prompto's steps slowed. His fur stood up and it was obvious that he didn't want to go on.

Ignis was also getting closer now, both daggers in his hands and that was the moment Prompto stopped and growled really loudly. Just when Noctis wanted to say that the two should stop frightening him, the half-coeurl jumped in front of the prince. He stood in front of Noctis, with his fur raised, teeth bared and a loud Alpha growl on his lips, as if he wanted to keep Ignis and Gladio away from them.

And then it became clear to Noctis.

Prompto was not afraid. The half-coeurl wanted to protect him.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh. It was a happy, relieved laugh, while he couldn't believe it. Prompto apparently really liked him. Even so much that he wanted to protect him from other humans. With the laugh still in his voice, Noctis went to Prompto's side and sat down next to him. He pulled the half-coeurl's head to his chest and cuddled him as he stroked his hair.

"They are my pack. They won't hurt me."

Laughing softly, Noctis spoke his words and Prompto's growl actually faded, even if he was still looking suspiciously in Ignis and Gladio's direction. He was sooo cute.

Noctis looked briefly at his two friends and saw how Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances before they both decided that the coeurl on Noctis side didn't seem to be a danger. At least right now. They let the weapons disappear before they got closer.

"Noctis, what did you bring with you?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses as he stopped two steps away from them and looked at the half-coeurl with a scrutinizing look.

Prompto put his hands with the sharp claws on Noctis’ legs and then growled softly:

" _My_ Omega."

Even if he didn't say that to Ignis, but to Gladio, who was one step behind Ignis. Which was kinda understandbale. Ignis was a Beta, but Gladio was an Alpha. In a pack this had to mean competition for Prompto.

When the being in Noctis’ arms actually started to speak, Gladio and Ignis were both speechless for a moment, while the prince himself couldn't help but laugh out loud again. _His_ Omega? Apparently, coeurls didn't know anything about one-night stands. But the prince actually didn't mind Prompto calling him like that. It would surely only be a phase. Noctis had always been afraid of the day an Alpha would claim him. He didn't want to belong to anyone. But when Prompto said that, it was cute. He had nothing against such an adorable Alpha.

With a big grin on his face, Noctis turned to Gladio and Ignis and then decided to answer Ignis question.

"This is Prompto. If he wants to stay with us, he is the newest member of our family."


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that point I had to add a few new tags :3

Well, Noctis kinda fell in love.

Noctis laughed when he saw Prompto swimming in the lake. How elegant he swam and at the same time only looked like a big wet cat. The prince let his own feet dangle from the fishing pier into the water and made light waves. The water was so cold. He wouldn't jump in there for anything in the world while Prompto swam so skillfully as if he didn't mind the temperatures at all.

His cute Prompto.

The four of them had stayed at the Myrlwood tonight. Noctis had wanted to catch a certain type of fish, which could only be found in the lake behind the Haven in the Myrlwood. That’s why they came back here. Even if Prompto's presence had really changed their journey. Weak monsters haden't attacked them at all since Prompto was with them. But strong enemies sensed them even from a great distance and attacked them with all their strength. Apparently animal Alphas simply followed nature's instincts. But Noctis didn't mind. The trip was actually more fun that way. It had become exhausting to defeat the same weak opponents again and again and thanks to Prompto every fight was a real challenge. In addition, Noctis actually just liked to have the half-coeurl around.

Prompto had been with them for two months, and while Gladio had quickly recognized Prompto's worth, Ignis still seemed skeptical of him. As if Ignis thought Prompto's presence and appearance would cause more problems than benefit to them. The prince was certain that this would change over time. Ignis just needed more time to realize how great Prompto was. And he really was great.

The half-coeurl was lovable and attentive and just seemed to want his new 'pack' to like him. And he protected Noctis without restricting him in the slightest. He just stayed by his side and took care of him, which was probably why Gladio liked him. Since Prompto was there, Noctis hadn't been exposed to any real danger. The half-coeurl would not allow any enemy to seriously harm him.

Maybe Prompto loved him.

The thought made Noctis smile warmly before Prompto dived under water and reappeared two seconds later with a wriggling fish between his teeth.

“Haha, gross!”

Laughing, Noctis spoke his words, thinking in half a thought that Prompto would have caught the fish he was trying to get long ago. Only that would never satisfy the angler in Noctis.

The half-coeurl swam back to the fishing pier with the fish in his mouth and Noctis smiled at him. The prince knew that it perhaps should bother him that Prompto was not human. At least not a real human. But it didn't. Noctis wasn’t bother by Prompto’ animal side. It made him special and Noctis didn't want to change him either. Ignis had said that Prompto should at least learn to walk on two legs so as not to scare people, or possibly get dressed. But Noctis hadn't wanted to hear about it. He didn't want to make Prompto human. He was great the way he was.

Oh, and Noctis knew that the half-coeurl was trying to improve his language so that they could talk to each other better. Just for him. Actually, it was just like being with someone who came from another continent and now had to learn how to behave properly in the new environment. And Prompto would do everything to stay with him, Noctis knew that.

A moment later pulled Prompto himself up on the fishing pier next to Noctis. The water made his fur heavy and dripped down on him, and before Noctis could open his mouth to say that Prompto shouldn't, he did. He shook himself that the thick drops of water flew from the wet fur and made Noctis cry out when the freezing water soaked him.

"Prom! Stop it! You're making me wet!"

Turning away from Prompto, Noctis had to laugh anyway. It was so cold and gross, and yet he loved every second. Especially while he and Prompto were alone.

Ignis glasses had actually been stolen by a black Chocobo this morning. Gladio and he had followed the Chocobo to get the glasses back. That means he and Prompto had time alone, which was always nice.

Noctis didn't dare to tell Gladio and Ignis that the half-coeurl really saw him as his Omega. The prince had made it clear to Prompto that they were only allowed to get close to each other when they were alone. At least if they wanted to do what Prompto called 'mating'.

Noctis last heat had been strange. It had been far too short and hadn't really broken out, but the prince had decided that he would wait for his next heat before worrying about it. Male Omegas, unlike female Omegas, only got into the heat every three months. That’s why he still had a little time before he had to deal with it.

But after Noctis’ heat was over, he longed to do again what they did on the forest floor. For this reason, they sneaked away together as often as they could. It was almost exciting that no one else knew about it. They loved each other and since Noctis had shown the half-coeurl what kissing was, Prompto had become a really good kisser. Simply put, Noctis loved the thought that he and Prompto were a couple. A very special couple, but together.

When Prompto stopped shaking his fur, Noctis was just soaking wet. His shirt, his hair, everything. Whereupon he glanced at Prompto, who actually grinned at him. he had done that on purpose!

"You shouldn't annoy your Omega!"

The prince tried to sound severe but could hardly hold back his grin before gripping the hem of his shirt. The water was really cold. He could get sick if he left his shirt on. Noctis pulled the wet shirt over his head and Prompto dropped the fish on the pier, which was no longer twitching. Apparently the half-coeurl's teeth had done the rest.

"But that is fun!"

Prompto's scratchy voice sounded and Noctis stuck out his tongue. Was it crazy to see a friend and lover in a coeurl? Yeah, it was guaranteed to be crazy.

Noctis took his already wet shirt and tried to dry himself a little bit with it before he put it on the pier to dry. Even if he then had to look at his own belly somehow. Did he gain weight? He had thought this morning that his pants just didn't want to sit properly. Usually he could also see his abs. After all, it wasn't for nothing that Gladio forced him to do many training sessions. But now it just looked like he had got a little bulge.

The prince grimaced dissatisfied and tried to sit differently. Maybe it was because of his sitting position? But no matter how he sat, the little bulge remained. He had really put on weight. Not much, someone other than him would hardly notice, but he did. If Ignis found out, there would only be healthy dinners for weeks.

Noctis groaned at the thought. The drier Prompto meanwhile lay down on the pier and bedded his head in Noctis’ lap. Fortunately, Prompto was so warm.

"What is bothering Noctis?"

Prompto's voice was gentle when he looked up at him with those beautiful light blue eyes. Noctis only groaned again before pointing with his hands at his belly.

"I've gained weight! That's it with eating at Kennys!"

Noctis said this as if it were the worst thing that could have happened to him. The prince was now actually expecting Prompto to laugh at it. Or lick him and say something cheesy. But Prompto only looked up at him in surprise.

"Is it not normal to become more?”

Now it was up to Noctis to raise his eyebrows as he raised his hand and stroked Prompto's fur. He hadn't understood that.

"What do you mean by that? I mean, it's normal for humans to gain weight sometimes. But I haven't eaten more than usual, so it annoys me."

When the prince had said his words, Prompto seemed even more confused than before. He lifted his head out of Noctis’ lap and sat up like a cat, looking at him questioningly.

"No, that _you_ are becoming more. We are getting puppies; Noctis have to become more."

For a moment, Noctis just looked at the half-coeurl. He stared at him, thinking that he must have been wrong that Prompto's language had improved. What he said was just utter nonsense.

"Pups...?"

Noctis spoke that word so quiet that it was barely audible, staring at Prompto. His mind understood very well what the other was trying to tell him. But the rest of him denied that with all power. Now there was real surprise in Prompto's face, his ears twitching between his hair and he said almost shocked:

"You do not know?!"

For a second, Noctis felt like he was going to pass out. Mostly because Prompto looked really shocked that the prince had no idea what he was talking about. Unable to say another word, Noctis just shook his head. Don't pass out, Noct. Don’t do it.

"Oh, Prompto is sorry! I did not now know that humans could not smell it. ...ah... I... there are my puppies in Noctis."

Prompto spoke the last sentence cautiously and looked at Noctis very unsettled. As if the half-coeurl had assumed that everything was fine and was now afraid of how Noctis would react to this message.

And for a good reason.

Noctis looked down at his own belly, which looked different than usual, and had to remember that he had often felt sick in the past few weeks. Not necessarily in the mornings, but every now and then. And he felt more tired than usual.

"...I'm pregnant?"

The prince breathed his words and felt as if he was about to throw up. How could that be possible? Male Omegas could only get pregnant in the heat and when he slept with Prompto, he hadn't been in the heat yet. Or at least that was what he had thought. But that would also explain why his last heat had been so short. He was already impregnated by an Alpha.

"... yeah, pregnant."

Prompto whispered his answer softly, as if he hadn't had the right word for it before. The half-coeurl’s ears twitched before he wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck and hugged him from the side.

The prince was grateful for this and he instantly snuggled into Prompto's warm chest as he felt the tears come to his eyes.

He was pregnant.

This sentence pounded like an echo in his head. He didn't believe for a second that Prompto was wrong. The half-coeurl's nose could smell things none of them had ever noticed. It wouldn't surprise him if animals could smell when their Omegas were pregnant. It even sounded logical.

“Do not be sad. It is great to have puppies! Prompto is there and Noctis is there and we have puppies together. We both take care of them. We make our pack bigger."

Prompto spoke his words very warmly, with that fine tremor in his voice that he wanted Noctis to feel better. And even if it was only a little bit, but when Prompto pulled him into his arms and spoke such magical words, Noctis actually felt a little better.

The prince wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist and cuddled his face against his chest. The warm tears ran against Prompto's skin and Noctis just breathed deeply the Alpha smell. He loved the smell of the half-coeurl. He loved Prom. It was just shocking. And Noctis didn't know what to do now. Their trip would not be forever. He was on the way to get the power of the Astrals with Luna's help and destroy the evil. How should he do that with a baby? That was not possible!

Still, Prompto's words were strangely comforting. Just the fact that the half-coeurl didn't want to leave him alone was soothing. Prompto even spoke of the wish that they wanted to raise the baby together. Noctis was not alone.

The prince swallowed when he raised his head and looked at Prompto instead. The beautiful freckled face and the bright blue eyes. Prompto's children would be as beautiful as he was.

"...will you do this with me? I mean ...raise puppies. Do we do that together?"

Noctis’ voice trembled and he felt the tears in his eyes again. As if his greatest fear was that Prompto suddenly didn't want to be with him anymore.

The half-coeurl just smiled. It was a beautiful, warm smile before he licked Noctis face. All the salty tears wiped away with his rough tongue. A moment later put Prompto his hand on Noctis’ belly. His belly, that _was_ different than before. The prince felt a warm tingle across his skin. It felt surprisingly good that he felt Prompto's warm hand there.

"This is the most beautiful thing Prompto can imagine."

There they were again, the cheesy words. Noctis giggled a little as he wiped the last tears from his eyes with the back of his hand before leaning forward and kissing Prompto. He kissed him soft and longingly, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest. Did the little something inside of him also already have a heartbeat...?

When they released the kiss, Prompto and Noctis smiled softly at each other before the prince said what he had been thinking all along:

"I love you, Prom."

Noctis was afraid. He didn't know what to do and what that meant for him now. But he now was sure that he loved Prompto and wanted to keep him by his side forever. Noctis didn't know if the half-coeurl understood what his words mean, but then Prompto answered:

"I love Noctis.”

And then there was nothing more the Prince could have wanted. He was just happy when he leaned forward again and gently kissed Prompto's lips.

At least until he heard Gladio's loud laughter from a distance. Gladio and Ignis! By the gods, how should he explain this to Gladio and Ignis? Ignis saw little more than a speaking coeurl in Prompto. How could Noctis explain that he would have a child with him? How was he supposed to explain that he decided to be with Prompto? Noctis didn't care if Prompto was human or not. But Ignis did care! Noctis felt panicked. His breathing quickened and his eyes looked horrified in the direction from which Gladio's laughter came.

At least until Prompto pulled him closer again. He hugged him tightly and Noctis felt how the hug calmed him.

"We are together."

Prompto's voice was gentle and warm and the Omega sighed slightly while simply closing his eyes. Take a breath. It was true. Prompto was there and he would not leave him alone. He wouldn't even go if the whole world tried to get them apart. And that helped Noctis most of all.

"Thank you so much."


	4. The Big News

Noctis heard the sound of his own heartbeat in his ear. It was like a murmur that drowned out all other noises while his full plate rested in his hand. He hadn't eaten a bite yet.

Ignis and Gladio had started preparing breakfast after their return, while Noctis had summoned the fishing rod and pretended to be focused on fishing. He hadn't looked away from the lake while Prompto had snuggled to his side and licked him gently. They hadn't exchanged another word. The prince's fear had been too great for Gladio and Ignis to overhear them. But they hadn't had to speak either. It had been enough that Prompto had snuggled up to him with his warm, cozy fur and Noctis had felt loved and protected by him.

They had to tell them. The prince tried to reassure himself that Gladio and Ignis were what he would call family. The best family he ever had and Prompto went so well with it. Perhaps they would even be happy about the baby after the first shock? Haha, hope died last.

Since Ignis had called them both for breakfast, Noctis had only been sitting on the camping chair staring into the fire. Not even the fragrant bacon on his plate could motivate him to eat.

Prompto's camping chair next to him was empty. Although the half-coeurl was quite able to sit and eat with cutlery (they had tested it) Prompto preferred to eat it on the floor. The half-coeurl had placed the plate on the floor in front of him and tensed his body carefully and at the same time with pleasure. He was eating like his instincts had taught him to eat. Something that didn't bother Noctis, rather amused Gladio and what Ignis had accepted with a sigh. It was probably impossible to expect the half-coeurl to forget its animal nature.

The look in the dark blue eyes fell to Prompto, who looked more tense than usual. Even if he had eaten anyway. No food was wasted in nature just because one panicked about announcing their pregnancy.

"Your Highness, would you prefer to eat something else?"

As Ignis’ voice sounded, Noctis winced before looking up. Only then did he realize that everyone except him had finished eating.

"Nah, I just don't feel hungry."

Well, he had Gladio and Ignis with that. While the Shield stood up and cleared the plates, he said with a tone that sounded both amused and concerned:

"And how did the princess imagine fighting monsters today if he didn't recharge his strength?"

The prince just shrugged his shoulders as he handed Gladio his plate, which then took Prompto's and was about to go to wash them. What actually startled Noctis. He had only just found out himself, but he had to tell the other two right now. If he didn't tell them straight away, he would be far too afraid of their reactions and would drag it out again and again.

“Uh, Gladio, wait a moment. I ... me and Prompto, we just found out something. And well ...I have to tell you both."

Okay, Noctis felt the tremors in his limbs as Gladio raised his eyebrows.

"What did you two manage to do in the short time we were gone?"

Gladio spoke his words with a laugh, apparently expecting something harmless and stupid. His Shield put the plates aside and sat back on his camping chair. Ignis looked at Noctis worriedly. The prince swallowed and had to fight with himself not to put his hands protectively in front of his belly as if Ignis and Gladio could already recognize this tiny bulge, if they only looked at him long enough.

Prompto sat up and looked up at Noctis. The eyes full of love and support and the prince sighed as he slid off the chair and sat on the floor next to Prompto. When the he cuddled up to the prince without hesitation, Noctis immediately felt better. What should Gladio and Ignis do? They couldn't take the half-coeurl from him and he didn't need anything else.

"Noct, what's on your mind?"

Ignis’ voice was gentle and warm and Noctis took a deep breath. How should he start?

"Uh... do you remember when I was worried that my last heat was kind of strange? Way too short and stuff?"

The prince heard his voice tremble as he automatically took Prompto's hand. He took the hand with the sharp claws on it and pressed it firmly. Then Prompto licked his face as if to give him the strength to continue.

"Yes? Do you feel any pain, or do you feel sick? We should have gone straight to the doctor."

Ignis’ voice was concerned, while Noctis could hear exactly how an adviser was already reproaching himself.

"No, I ...but I found out why the heat was so weird. I ...I'm pregnant."

There, he had said it. He had dropped the bomb and could now watch the explosion. He could see Ignis’ facial expressions slip away. How pure shock and horror could be seen in it, while Gladio laughed inappropriately. His Shield laughed out loud and then said:

"Good try, Noct. But you need more to prank me!"

At least until Gladio realized that no one else was laughing. Then he fell silent and murmured incredulously:

"Seriously?"

Noctis felt his own heart beat so hard in his chest as if it wanted to pop out. He squeezed the half-coeurl's hand so tightly that Prompto must have been in pain. But he said nothing. He was just by his side.

"Noctis, you can't be serious. Who should you have a baby with?"

After his almost desperate words, Ignis' eyes fell on Prompto. On the half-coeurl who sat next to him and had spent more time with the Noctis in the past two months than anyone else. His Alpha smell was on Noctis skin the whole time. He was the only new one to join their group in the past few weeks.

“Please Noctis, don't tell me that you are sexually involved with Prompto.”

Ignis sounded as if Noctis was knocking him out with it. He eyed Prompto as if he was seeing him for the first time and Noctis could clearly see the reluctance in the eyes of his advisor.

"...actually, we were from the beginning."

Noctis murmured his words softly and took a deep breath before turning his head and kissing Prompto on the corner of his mouth. Who responded with a soft, quiet purr before saying in his scratchy voice:

"Noctis is my Omega."

With that Prompto repeated the words he had growled at Ignis and Gladio back then and the prince could see exactly how the terrible realization got to Ignis. After that nobody said anything. At least until Ignis slapped his hands together and then said with suppressed anger in his voice:

"This is insane! Noctis, you are the future king of this country. You should marry the Alpha Lady Lunafreya, do you remember? After the wedding, you should have children at some point in the future who will continue the succession to the throne. How do you imagine your future now? You can't be with something like Prompto."

Noctis knew that Ignis didn't mean it like this. He knew Ignis didn't want to talk bad about Prompto. But the mere fact that he said he couldn't be with him made the prince angry.

"And why not?! Prompto may not be human, but his mind is! ...and we fell in love. I will not be with anyone else."

Ignis groaned at Noctis' almost defiant answer, as if he really didn't want to believe what Noctis was saying, before turning to Gladio.

"Gladio please, say something about it."

His Shield then looked back and forth between Noctis and Prompto for a long time before shrugging his shoulders after what felt like an eternity.

“Don't get me wrong Iggy, I'm also not thrilled that Noctis managed to get pregnant in the middle of our trip. But I'm a romantic in that regard. If they fell in love, I don't mind. That's how love works. It hits you when you least expect it."

Noctis has never been so grateful that Gladio secretly devoured one love novel after another like today. Gladio understood that love could be unique.

The prince felt relief and saw a smile on Prompto's face as the long coeurl tail twitched behind him contentedly. After all, Gladio would be by their side.

Ignis meanwhile looked at his best friend as if wondering if Gladio had hit his head while saving his glasses. His advisor clasped his hands together and took a deep breath as he tried to collect himself. Ignis wasn't the type that freaked out in conflict.

“Well, we still have to talk about this attitude. But we should actually be able to solve the other problem in secret, without the public being aware of it. All we have to do is find a trustworthy doctor and get an appointment in a clinic without anyone noticing.”

At first, Noctis didn't understand what Ignis was saying. What should they secretly go to the doctor for? Anyone would see it soon anyway. But only when Gladio grimaced and looked at Ignis did Noctis realize what Ignis meant by ‘solving’ the problem.

The prince felt as if someone had pushed him into cold water before feeling such hatred and anger that he could no longer stay seated. He rose so quickly and jerkily that Prompto winced next to him and looked at him in confusion.

"Ignis! I'm _not_ going to have an abortion!"

Noctis shouted at Ignis. He couldn't help it. What was that thought?! He had just learned that he was going to have a child! And now Ignis spoke almost casually about killing the baby?

The half-coeurl at his side jumped up and asked confused:

"What is a-abortion?"

Noctis glared at his advisor before looking at Prompto and throwing his hands up in the air and saying to the half-coeurl:

"It means killing the pups in my belly before they can grow!"

Now there was horror on Prompto's face. Pure horror. As if Noctis had just shown him the scariest face that humanity could wear.

And then Prompto's eyes fell on Ignis. The half-coeurl's fur rose and he bared his teeth before dropping into a threatening pose and making a growl so loud it could be heard from miles away. Noctis was pleased internally with Prompto's reaction. How his Alpha threw the man in his place who was just thinking of doing something like this to them.

"Iggy ..."

The reluctance could also be heard in Gladio's voice and then Ignis also rose from his chair. He straightened his clothes and then looked decisively at Noctis:

“I don't mean to hurt you, Noctis. You know how much you mean to me. But as your advisor, I need to talk to you about this possibility. You do not know exactly what is growing inside of you. We don't know what Prompto is or where he comes from. We also don’t know how he has become what he is today. We have never before met a being that is neither human nor coeurl and both at the same time. We also don't know what will happen to the baby in your belly. What if it is disabled? Or if it can't live on its own? And even if it is healthy, what if it has no human mind? And even if it has one, your child is the next heir to the throne. Do you think the world accepts a king with fur and tail?"

Well, Noctis had to admit that Ignis’ words really hit him. They hit him right in the heart because he hadn't thought of any of these options. And he knew Ignis was right. Ignis was always right.

The prince's anger vanished as quickly as it came, and Prompto's growl stopped as he watched the reactions. The half-coeurl looked insecure. Noctis didn't know how much he understood, but apparently enough. So much, at least, that he looked after Noctis with concern.

The prince had to sit down again after these words. He felt like he was going to throw up. Prompto followed and hugged him. He half sat on his lap and held him while Noctis automatically raised his hand and stroked his fur. It was true. His baby would have fur too.

“Noctis is healthy. He smells healthy. If Omegas are sick, they smell different. They also smell different when the puppies in them are sick. "

The half-coeurl spoke his words fervently as he licked Noctis over the nose and then looked at Ignis. The advisers took a deep breath and then sat down again, while the tension in the air was so heavy that it could be cut with a knife. Apparently Prompto's sense of smell didn't calm him at all.

Ignis was right with every word, they didn't know what could happen. Noctis knew that. But when Prompto held him in his arms and was so sure that life with their puppies would be beautiful, Noctis knew only one thing:

“I won't have an abortion, Ignis. I'm pregnant from Prompto. And no matter what will happen, I know that I will always love this child. After all, it's not just Prompto's child, it's mine too. And we want to do this together."

The prince spoke his words with a finality that made it clear that this topic of conversation had ended. Prompto purred softly as he rubbed against him and Ignis pressed his lips together, but then nodded. He accepted his prince's decision and Noctis knew he would not start this conversation again.

As the tension slowly eased, Gladio put a hand on the adviser's shoulder and then said:

"Hey, at least we will have an heir to the throne. Otherwise we might never have gotten one as bad as Noctis flirts."

Gladio laughed softly at his own words and then Ignis looked up and smiled at him. Gladio's touch seemed to be enough for Ignis to relax a little. At moments like these, Noctis wondered what kind of relationship Gladio and Ignis had. In the end, the two enjoyed spending time alone as much as he and Prompto did.

Noctis hugged Prompto and snuggled against him, feeling tired and exhausted. He would like to lie down in the tent with Prompto and sleep for the next few hours. After all, they were all on the same page now. They would have a baby together.

“Just one more thing Noctis. Since Prompto has been with us, we have avoided places with many people. If you are serious that you want to be with Prompto, we have to start going to towns and settlements with him. We have to see how people react to him and how we have to deal with the reactions. Especially before your child is born, who will look similar to him. We have to collect data and strategies. Do you agree?”

The adviser's calm, collected words sounded reasonable, but Noctis grimaced nonetheless as he pulled Prompto closer. In fact, the prince was afraid of how people would react to Prompto. Coeurls were considered one of the most dangerous beasts of all. Only the best hunters tried to defeat the beasts, which were not only fast and had claws, but could also control the lightning themselves. Not to mention that hunters were already looking for Prompto.

In short, Noctis was afraid that the other humans would hurt Prompto. Physically, or his soul. He had looked so happy since he was part of their 'pack'. But Noctis truly wanted to be with Prompto. He wanted to have their baby. Sooner or later they had to do it. And Noctis also preferred that they did it before he became round.

“Yeah, okay. Let's spend the day here and recharge our batteries and maybe drive to Lestallum tomorrow. We have to shop anyway."


	5. Baby Bump

As life played, they didn't go to Lestallum the next day. As if knowing that he was pregnant had changed something in his body, Noctis had a morning sickness the next day that made it impossible for them to travel. He was sick all morning and when Ignis tried to offer him food, he just got sick of the smell. The only thing he wanted was to lie down in the tent snuggled up to Prompto. Suddenly an hour-long trip to Lestallum seemed endless.

The next mornings didn't get any better, so they stayed at the Vesperpool for a while. They still had some hunting jobs and some favors they wanted to do, so they decided to do this together first and slowly travel towards Lestallum. In a way that Noctis felt comfortable with it.

Noctis was secretly happy about it. He was still afraid of how people would react to Prompto and if that would change anything about their 'pack'. If Noctis could only put it off a little while longer, he was just happy about it. Days turned into weeks and in the end they stayed for another two months. There had also been many fishing piers to explore and many new fish species to discover. Had it not been for something else, they could have delayed it forever.

But Noctis’ belly grew. And it grew pretty quickly.

Noctis stood alone in the tent and dressed. He had never minded getting dressed in front of Gladio and Ignis before. They lived so close together, of course they would also see each other naked. It wasn't a big deal. But at some point, he had the feeling that the two of them were constantly looking at his belly as soon as he undressed. As if they were curious about when they would start to see something. That’s why Noctis had asked them to go out when he got dressed. Except for Prompto, he didn't want to be seen naked by anyone else anymore.

Even if the prince grimaced when he noticed that he couldn't get his pants over his belly and when he saw how much his shirt was stretched over it. He could no longer deny it. He needed new clothes.

With a sigh, Noctis looked down at himself before stroking his little bump. For the fact that he was only in the middle of the fourth month, his baby bump seemed to be unusually big. Noctis had no direct comparison, he hadn't known many pregnant Omegas in his life, and his bump wasn't huge or anything. But it was now clearly visible that he was pregnant.

In the meantime, Noctis’ feelings about his pregnancy had cleared up and he had to admit that he was now able to enjoy it with all his heart. It was incredibly exciting to watch the puppy grow bigger in him. He liked the feeling of stroking his bump gently, thinking that this was his and Prompto's luck. Ignis’ words still haunted the prince and he was afraid of what the future might bring, but at the same time he could now look forward to it.

Well, and Noctis also had to admit that he had a greater need for sex than ever before. Noctis didn't know if it was hormones or excitement, but since telling Ignis and Gladio about his relationship with Prompto, he hadn't wanted to hold back his love. Whenever he felt like being alone with Prompto, he whispered a few nice words into the half-coeurl's ear and seconds later they searched for a place all by themselves as quickly as they could. Prompto seemed to be no different. Since Noctis’ baby's bump was visible, the half-coeurl could hardly get away from him. As soon as he had the opportunity, he rubbed his face against it with a laugh, or pulled Noctis’ shirt up to lick the warm skin. Prompto seemed to be as in love with his puppies as he was with Noctis.

Simply put, it was nice to be pregnant. The feeling that his belly was getting bigger was beautiful, it was pleasant how much love and affection Prompto showed him and it was also nice how differently the others behaved towards him. Gladio was otherwise keen to push Noctis forward and motivate him to take action. Now he was gentle with him and never tried to put too much pressure on him. Ignis was still the voice of reason, but he gave Noctis his time. The prince actually had hated it when the other two treated him like an Omega. He had always hated it when they assumed he was weak just because he wasn't born Alpha. But it was just fine for him now. Noctis knew that if they left, everything would be harder. Then they had to think about the future. They had to think about how Noctis could do his job as king and destroy Ardyn when he had a baby. They even had to think about how to raise a pup. And Prompto ...they finally had to face how people would deal with him.

When Noctis came out of the tent and three looks eyed him and the fact, that he apparently couldn't put his pants on properly, Noctis only sighed.

"We really need to go shopping."

Noctis was sitting in the back seat with Prompto while Ignis was driving. The prince looked at the surroundings lost in thought, while Prompto lay down and had his head on his lap. The half-coeurl had cuddled his face against his baby bump and then fell asleep gently. Sometimes Prompto went hunting at night. He said that his instincts drove him. Then the next morning he was always tired and loved sleeping snuggled up against Noctis.

The prince wanted to be with Prompto. Noctis really wanted that. He wanted to go through life with him and even when he returned to the palace the prince wanted him to come with him. But was it really that simple? It wasn't just what people would think. It's also about whether Prompto could be happy. So far they had always been in nature. They had camped and Prompto had been able to live out his animal side without hesitation. But if he lived with him in the palace, could he be happy? Could his child be happy? Woah, and what if his child couldn't really love him because he was human? What if his child couldn't love him at all?

The prince shook his head to drive the thoughts away and then sighed about himself. These fears were probably normal when someone became a father. He wished he could be just as carefree as Prompto about their puppy. His Prompto.

Noctis turned to the sleeping half-coeurl and looked at him. Prompto was beautiful. He loved this beautiful fur, these cute ears, and even those dangerous long strands of hair where the lightning could twitch. But Noctis also loved this freckled face and these intelligent bright eyes, which were hidden behind the closed eyelids. He was perfect the way he was. Nobody should hurt his Prompto. Noctis gently stroked his arms with his fingers and then rubbed his fingers gently through the fur. He looked at him with love. Hm? What was that?

Noctis narrowed his eyes when the skin on Prompto's wrist felt strange. When Noctis rubbed the fur, the skin felt different, as if there was no fur growing in certain places.  Noctis gently lifted Prompto's hand. He now brushed back the fur on his wrist with both thumbs and was surprised to find that his fur had hidden the fact that Prompto had black spots on his skin. No, no spots. Numbers? Numbers and lines...?

More and more confused, Noctis stroked more and pulled the fur back. A bar code. Prompto had a barcode on his wrist. But why? Did some humans mark the half-coeurl? To watch him? But then why a code and not a tracking device? Prompto had never said anything about it. He had never told more about his past than the fact that he had lived with the coeurls before and avoided contact with humans. He said that he had bad experiences with them. But Prompto hadn't wanted to talk about what he had experienced and Noctis hadn't wanted to push him. Did he have this code from those times?

Just as Noctis was thinking about waking Prompto and asking, he could already see Lestallum from afar. They were almost there. Whatever the black numbers on the half-coeurl's wrist meant, it had to wait.

The prince let go of his wrist and instead leaned down to kiss Prompto gently. By the Six, even that became more difficult with the baby bump.

"We're here, Prom. Wake up."

Once again Noctis kissed his cheek and Prompto woke up just to turn his head and stole a little sweet kiss from Noctis. A chuckle escaped the prince's throat when he kissed the half-coeurl properly. After all, their puppy would have two parents who loved each other. Two fathers, both looking forward to it. Wasn't that the most important thing?

Prompto sat up and yawned as they drove through the beautiful archways that marked Lestallum's entrance. Noctis noticed how nervous he was. They had a lot of people to go to today to pick up their rewards. There was no going back now.

They drove onto the street and Ignis parked. Then Noctis took a deep breath and got out of the car. He felt a certain shame when he tried to pull his pants up better. Now he regretted that they hadn't come here before he got round. He showed the world not only Prompto for the first time, but also his pregnancy.  


It was going to be a difficult day.

Prompto didn't hesitate when he jumped out of the car and stood next to Noctis. On all fours as he always stood, gently cuddling against Noctis’ legs and his hip.

Ignis looked at this and glanced at Noctis.

"Wouldn’t it have been appropriate if we had insisted that he walk upright like a human?"

Ignis’ voice was accompanied by a sigh and suddenly Noctis felt insecure. He didn't want to change Prompto. He loved him as he was. But maybe that wouldn't have been wrong?

“Guys don't worry. We now give Vyv back his camera with the photos and then see what we do next. Let's just get started.”

Gladio's voice rang out and with his broad arms he hugged Noctis and Ignis from behind and pulled them a few steps forwards before the two could free themselves. Ignis even smiled again. Noctis really felt reassured, after he saw the confident grin of his Shield. Maybe it wouldn't all be that bad.

Prompto came back to Noctis’ side and the prince stroked the half-coeurl's hair as they went down the stairs to Vyv, who was waiting for them on the observation deck. On the way from the parking lot to Vyv they met the first people who reacted to Prompto.

The reactions could not have been more different. While some stopped and looked after the half-coeurl in amazement or shock, there were those who showed pure enthusiasm and others who reacted exactly as Noctis feared. A woman cried out as Prompto came up to her and jumped at a safe distance, while others pulled their children aside and put as much distance between them as possible.

One man even cried out loudly:  
  
"Damnit, what's that?! Who let a monster like that into the city!?"  
  
Then a second loud voice replied:  
  
"Someone has to inform the hunters!"  
  
Noctis looked down at Prompto with concern. He was afraid that these words hurt the half-coeurl, just as they hurt Nocti's soul. But if Prompto didn't mind, he didn't show it. He went on like a proud Alpha next to his Omega. He didn't look unsettled or hurt. Just strong and steadfast. Noctis loved him so much. His Alpha wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

When they then came to Vyv's side and he noticed them, the latter immediately looked at Prompto and cried: "Woah!", as he took a step back. The publisher had put his hands up in the air with surprise before taking a long second look at Prompto and showed deep fascination instead of horror a few seconds later, when he lowered his hands again.  


"Haha, wow, who did you find there?"

He looked at the half-coeurl for a moment before Prompto opened his mouth and answered the question all by himself:

"I am Prompto."

Vyv now looked truly surprised before a laugh came from his throat.

"He can speak! That's incredible! A hybrid of man and coeurl at the side of the prince who is undercover on the road. That would be something my readers would be interested in!"

Real astonishment accompanied his words and Noctis could hear Ignis sigh heavily by his side. At least Vyv was fascinated by Prompto and not scared. It was something. And then he looked at Noctis. And of course immediately looked at his baby bump.

"Ah, I see. That's why you took so long to come back. May I congratulate you?"

With those words, Vyv held out his hand and Noctis looked at it shortly before looking at him in surprise. He wanted to congratulate him on his pup?

Noctis felt a warm flush on his face when he shook his hand.

"Thank you."

He murmured his words with a gentle embarrassment before Gladio held out the camera.

“The photos you wanted are on it. Unfortunately, we don't have a photographer among us, but I think they turned out quite well anyway."

Vyv just nodded and pocketed the camera without looking at the pictures. He seemed far too fascinated by Prompto and Noctis.

"A lot of things seem to have happened to you. The last time we saw each other, I couldn't see that you are expecting at all."

Okay, so it was official. Noctis' baby bump seemed too big. As if his pregnancy was more advanced. Everyone could see that there was a puppy inside of him and nobody thought he was just fat. Noctis just nodded and rubbed the back of his head when he said:

"I'm actually only in the fourth month. Well, fourth and a half."

Vyv raised his eyebrows at his answer before laughing again. A simple, understanding laugh.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Twins, right? When my wife was pregnant with our twins, she had always complained that everyone thought her pregnancy was more advanced than it actually was. That had annoyed her a lot. So, let me say again, I’m sorry.”

Now Noctis couldn't help but look at Vyv speechless.  _ Twins _ ? Of course, he had been surprised that his baby bump was already so big. But should there be two babies inside of him? More than one puppy? Of course, Prompto had always talked about puppies, but Noctis had thought that it was because of his language that he spoke of puppies instead of a puppy.

When Noctis just stood there speechless and Vyv looked at him in surprise, Gladio took the word.

“Could you take a look at the photos? If we have to make new ones, we should know that now so we can schedule it."

Vyv looked away from Noctis and made an approving sound as he pulled the camera out and looked at the photos. Ignis meanwhile leaned down to the prince's ear and whispered softly:

“I'll make an appointment with the doctor today to get you an ultrasound. Do you agree?"

Noctis just nodded as he looked down at his own baby bump. Twins?


	6. Prompto's Origin

"Sir, I'm really sorry. But animals are not allowed in our hotel."

Prompto couldn't hear it anymore. Humans were as exhausting as he remembered them to be. They were different from his pack. They couldn't see him for what he was. They only saw his animal side because it frightened them.

The half-coeurl growled. He just couldn't help it. He was tired, he was exhausted and he just wanted to snuggle up to his Omega and forget about that day. Prompto had known it was going to be tough. It always took a long time to fit into an existing society. But the coeurls had accepted him after he proved himself. Humans made him feel like they just wanted to get rid of him.

Before his pack could stop him, the Alpha got up on his feet. It was uncomfortable and strange, but it didn't matter. He placed his claws on the large wooden box that Ignis had called a reception and looked deep into the eyes of the human in front of him. Noctis had explained him the concept of work and jobs and this man obviously spoke for the building in which they wanted to sleep. They just wanted to sleep. The man just looked at him with terror, as if he expected Prompto to tear him apart the next moment.

"I am no animal!”

Prompto spoke his words loud and clearly before he dropped back to the floor and heard his Omega giggle softly after the first surprise. Noctis eyed him with that look that said that he liked it when Prompto acted as an Alpha. Even if the man behind the reception just looked scared to death.

"Well, with that cleared up, we'd like to take the keys to the room."

Ignis reached out and without any further hesitation the man gave him the keys. Whereupon Prompto just nodded. He admired Ignis. Ignis was just a Beta, but he was as strong as an Alpha. Noctis had a good pack.

This day had hit him harder than Prompto wanted to admit.

The smells and sounds in the city confused his senses. He felt threatened and startled from every direction and the many smells that he perceived at once overwhelmed him. He already missed the times at the lake.

When they went to the market, because his pack had to hand in a load of vegetables, some humans started screaming and ran away from him. Prompto hadn't done anything! He hadn't emitted a threatening smell and hadn't even moved remarkably fast. He had only been at the side of his Omega. The arrival of the half-couerl at the market had caused such a panic that some hunters had actually come. Prompto couldn't guess what would have happened if his pack hadn't known a hunter named Dave. He had de-escalated the situation and the conflict ended calmly. Except that it became clear that even if Prompto lived with a pack of humans, the other humans would never consider him as an equal. Prompto wasn't a human, he wasn't a coeurl. He was the only one of his kind.

Well, at least until his puppies were born. The thought was the only bright spot in his mind after the pain of the day.

They entered the room where they would sleep. Without having to ask him, his Omega explained how it all worked. And Prompto had to admit that he could get used to a bathtub. He laughed when Noctis bathed him and rubbed him with the weird stuff that made small bubbles. And Noctis laughed and screamed at the same time when Prompto pulled him into the bathtub while he was still fully dressed. It was nice to sit in warm water that didn't bite his skin and it was even nicer to see Noctis take off the wet clothes, before they wet the whole bathroom as they played and cuddled together in the bathtub.

Hm, maybe Prompto was wrong. He wasn't the only one of his kind anymore. Noctis was just like him. He was a human, but also one of his kind. Maybe they were the only ones of their kind, but they were together.

When they were lying in bed together a few hours later, which was also something Prompto could get used to, they were both thoughtful. They both lay on their sides while the duvet was over them and their foreheads gently touched. They both had closed their eyes and enjoyed each others companie. Noctis’ fingers gently stroked Prompto's chest, while Prompto's hand rested gently on Noctis’ baby bump. He stroked the place where his puppies grew.

Prompto didn't know what Noctis was thinking about, but Prompto was thinking about the humans. He tried to make himself positive again. It wasn't just bad experiences today. Some humans had smiled at him, some even tried to talk to him. There weren't just bad humans, even if it felt that way sometimes.

The past few months were perfect. Camping together in nature, experiencing adventure and just enjoying life. Prompto would love to live like this forever. But he knew that this was not Noctis' fate. Noctis’ fate was linked to human's lives and he had chosen Noctis as his Omega. Prompto would stay by his side. Because he was loyal and especially because he loved Noctis with his whole heart. Prompto wouldn't leave his Omega even if the other humans would made him feel inferior forever.

Prompto noticed how much he had changed. His way of thinking, his behavior, his desires. When he lived with the coeurls, he had acted more like them. He had given himself to his animal side. Since he was with Ignis, Gladio and Noctis, he had behaved much more like a human. Prompto didn't know when it happened. But he noticed how much he suppressed his instincts just to stay with them. But maybe this was normal for a being like him. To be drawn to one side of his existence more than to the other every now and then.

"Prompto, can I talk to you about something?"

The half-coeurl opened his eyes and looked at Noctis. He was surprised that his Omega was still awake. His breath had become so calm that Prompto thought he was already asleep.

"What does Noctis want to talk about?"

Prompto spoke his answer gently and looked at his Omega with curiosity.

Meanwhile, Noctis looked him in the eye with a certain seriousness.

" When you slept this afternoon, I found something that I've been thinking about since then. Why do you have a code on your wrist, Prom?"

Prompto couldn't help wincing when he looked at Noctis with sudden fear. His hands slipped from Noctis’ baby bump and he gripped his own wrist instead. The half-coeurl could not prevent images from appearing in front of his inner eye. Images of Verstael, the glass tunnel and the feeling of pain. So much pain and only the darkness in front of him.

The half-coeurl's fur rose and he felt his own claws pressed against his wrist. Prompto could no longer see Noctis in front of him, he only saw the pictures of the past, which he had almost successfully suppressed since his escape. The code. He had almost forgotten the code under his fur.

"Prompto? Prom, are you all right?"

Only when he heard the panicked, whispering voice of his Omega did Prompto know where he was again. He blinked and could see Noctis again before he noticed how much his muscles had stiffened. He was tense as if he would have to fight or flee at any moment.

"Keep calm my Prompto, everything is fine."

Noctis’ voice was infinitely soft when he stroked the face of the half-coeurl with his fingers. His Omega caressed him very gently and Prompto took a deep breath of his sweet fragrance, while slowly catching himself. He was in something soft called bed with his Omega, while the rest of his pack slept a bed next to them. Prompto was safe. No need to panic.

"Prompto almost forgot the code."

The half-coeurl spoke his words in a broken voice and Noctis only looked at him with loving eyes before raising his hand and scratching Prompto behind his ear. Oh, Prompto liked that. He felt his tail begin to move under the covers. He was confused inside, but the gentle gesture calmed him.

"I'm sorry, Prompto. I didn't want to make you feel bad and I didn't want to scare you. I was just wondering why you never told me about it. But if you can't tell it, that's fine. I really don't want to push you to do it. I love you anyway."

Prompto looked at Noctis and then took a deep breath before turning his Omega gently on his back and then resting his head on the chest of his Omega. Noctis was his family. He would have his puppies. Maybe it was time he told him about it.

"I can tell Noctis. But do you really want to hear it? It's not a good story."

The half-coeurl whispered his words and Noctis stroked his hair and then said softly:

"I want to know everything about you."

And then Prompto started to tell.

Prompto didn't know what his first thought in the world had been. He also didn't know what the first thing was he saw or smelled. Nor did he remember who gave him his name. But he remembered the first wish he had felt.

When the humans in the iron clothes led him through the glass tunnel while they held him in chains, he could see the moon sparkling through the glass. It shone every night and made Prompto look up. He looked at the soft, bright light as if he was seeing it for the first time. The metal collar pressed more against his neck when he slowed down and after a while the iron men pulled painfully on the chains, but Prompto still had to look up at the moon every night. It was like he was remembering something when he was looking at the moon. The feeling of freedom then began to blossom in his heart.

The view of the dark sky promised Prompto freedom after he longed without knowing the reason. Prompto knew no other life than the life in chains. Everything was just cold and dark. Everything was just tight and his paws never felt anything other than the cold. Still, his heart knew the desire for freedom. And the moon promised it to him.

Prompto knew that his memories were disappearing. He knew they were doing something to his body and he also knew that he had walked through this glass tunnel many times. But Prompto didn't recognize any of it. His knowledge consisted of feelings and thoughts. His body knew none of it.

The men pulled him forward as they always did before they left the glass tunnel and the moon disappeared. Then there was only the cold light of a false sun and humans staring at him. They were in a large, metal room. Full of equipment and full of cold. Humans in white clothes stand there and gave Prompto looks who knew no love. Prompto knew that they had already met and he also suspected, that he knew all the capsules and strange devices in the room here. Prompto even knew the name on many strange machines. But he didn't recognize any of it. As much as he tried.

Prompto recognized only one human immediately. Verstael. The man with his face. Prompto had seen his own reflection often enough to know that they had the same face. Even if this was scary to know.

Prompto growled as soon as he saw Verstael. It was a growl of hate and a growl of fear. Because there was something about Verstael that scared his whole soul. Something about the way he looked at him made Prompto want to bite Verstaels throat.

He feared him, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to flee.

Verstael did not respond to his threatening gestures. He beckoned to one of the other men in white clothes and this man took out a scanner. Then one of the iron men loosened the chains around his wrist for a moment. Only as long as the scientist, Prompto suddenly remembered the word, could scan the code on the shaved area of his skin.

“Experiment 05953234 - specification N-iP01357. Human-conscious clone modified with Coeurl-DNA. No miasma involved. Complete consciousness.”

Prompto knew these words. When the scientist read the scan out loud and another person wrote it down, Prompto remembered again. He heard it every time before...

Prompto growled deafeningly while he was throwing himself against his chains. He hissed and growled, but it was too late. The iron men had locked the chains in the ground and Prompto could no longer move. He couldn't go away when Verstael looked at him just once with a cold but curious look in his eyes and said:

"We start with test series 57x."

Then Verstael turned and left. He always went to the other end of the room, a small device in his hand that recorded his voice as he spoke of his observations during the experiments.

Here Prompto only remembered fragments. He only remembered the blood, the pain, and his own screams. He remembered how he collapsed on the floor, several of his teeth pulled out, and his head lying in a pool of blood. All he could see was the blood and the metal floor as he heard Verstael's voice speak:

"The last modification increased the bite force by 6,7%. The strength of the claws until they broke off was increased by 3%. Resilience against natural phenomena has now reached a point where the test subject could survive several broken bones and injured veins for several hours. But the time limit until the physical breakdown has decreased. The test subject lost control of his body twenty minutes earlier than in test series 56x. Unconsciousness appears to follow at a greater interval. Despite its 45% Coeurl DNA, the test subject is still unable to produce lightning. The results are slightly revealing. After test series 57x, only small usable results were found. Modification with coeurl DNA appears to be unusable for modern warfare. The last test series 60x will be carried out earlier than planned. The DNA modification will be increased drastically to 50%. If there are no more successful results afterwards, the test object will be disposed of."

Prompto remembered that he couldn't cry. He had been able to do it before. A long time ago in the past when his body was different. When he was something else. He tried to scream, but only animal noises came from his mouth. Just a roar, just a growl. Then the iron men loosened his chains and they pulled him in one of the capsules. Prompto remembered and he was scared. Now the pain would come. Now the change would come.

They connected him to the capsule and stuck something in his mouth. Something to bite on so he couldn't scream. Then the capsule closed and the water felt it. Prompto remembered the feeling of drowning. He felt the twitch of his body that wanted to escape death. And through the glass capsule he saw Verstael go away. He left even without looking Prompto in the eyes a second time. A few seconds later there was only pain. The water in the capsule grew light and burned like fire on his skin. Prompto could see with his own eyes how the skin on his body dissolved. How it disappeared and drifted into the water before it reassembled. He felt like he was going to die. Thousands of times at once. He felt so much pain and he wanted to scream and bite, but he couldn't move.

And at some point, everything just went black.

When the humans in the iron clothes led him through the glass tunnel, while they held him in chains, he could see the moon sparkling through the glass. It shone every night and made Prompto look up. He looked at the soft, bright light as if he was seeing it for the first time. The metal collar pressed more against his neck when he slowed down and after a while the iron men pulled painfully on the chains, but Prompto still had to look up at the moon every night. ...every night since?

Prompto heard how his own claws scratched over the metal floor as he stopped. He stopped, though the iron men tore at him and took out their weapons. What had he discovered here many moons ago that kept him thinking about freedom? Prompto remembered it again. He had discovered something once and since then he had to think about freedom every night when he looked at the moon.

There! Prompto saw it. It was so small; it was so inconspicuous. It could not be seen unless the moon shone directly against it. A crack in the glass. A tiny, small crack. That's why he always thought of freedom. Prompto could finally get it.

Then one of the iron man hit him in the face with a cudgel. Prompto fall to the side and hit the floor. He felt the pain explode inside him. Again. But now there was a new feeling. An unknown feeling, but a powerful one. Prompto felt that he was an Alpha. And an Alpha would not accept to be treated like this.

Prompto growled. Louder and more powerful than ever before, as his smell swelled into an powerful threatening gesture. His claws moved across the metal floor and the long strands of hair behind him started to move. Prompto felt the lightning streak through them. He felt the power, he felt the anger and when the iron men pulled at him Prompto cried out as he moved his body and hit them with strands of hair. The lightning struck them violently and powerfully, like a storm itself, as they flew through the room a second later.

Prompto didn't hesitate. As soon as the iron men let go of his chains, Prompto jumped against the crack. With all his might and with his full body. He rammed himself against this tiny crack and then the glass broke. It broke into thousands of pieces, even if Prompto felt little pain. His thick fur saved him from a deep cutting. Just two seconds later he felt the cold snow under his paws, and then he ran. Prompto ran without looking back and without hesitating. He ran and ran until he collapsed, but he was finally free. He was free.

Prompto had struck the chains around his body with lightning and as soon as they fell off of him, he strengthened his body and then sets off to follow his instincts. His instincts that pulled him into a landscape without snow and ice. Prompto wanted to follow his istincts, he was curious about what he would find at the end of his trip.

The half-coeurl told his story in his own words as best he could. He felt his voice tremble from the different emotions and he knew that only the sound of Noctis' beating heart had let him go on with his story.

It was only when he finished speaking that Prompto noticed that his Omega hadn't said anything for a long time. When he rose his head from Noctis’ chest to look at him, the Alpha was startled to see that his Omega was crying. He cried bitter tears when he looked at Prompto in pain. And then Noctis pulled the half-coeurl into his arms and hugged him tightly. He held him as if Noctis never wanted to let him go.

"Prom, I'm so sorry! I'm so endlessly sorry. You didn't deserve it. You really didn't. It won't happen to you again, you hear? Never again. Because I'm here. I'll take care of you! I promise it!"

And Prompto felt Noctis tears as he pressed his face into the crook of the half-coeurls neck and despite the pain in his chest, Prompto smiled a little. His Omega would take care of him.


	7. Seventh Month

Hadn't Noctis recently thought it was nice to be pregnant? He took it back. It was exhausting.

With a heavy sigh, the prince sat down in the armchair in the corner of the store. His back hurt, his chest hurt and his baby bump was just heavy. He was only in the seventh month. How should he do that for two more months?

The thought alone made Noctis sigh as he put both hands on his baby bump. If he gently pressed his hands against it, he could feel the shape of the babies under his skin. Sometimes they started to kick and the prince wondered if they were also kicking each other. And whether they felt it. Noctis worried a lot about their puppies. After all, he wanted the two to be fine. But at the same time he could only feel joy and excitement when he felt the slight movements. Perhaps being pregnant meant feeling every emotion that existed in this world at one.

Noctis had got used to the thought of having twins. In fact, he thought it was quite nice. He looked at Ignis like a big brother and didn't want to imagine a life without him. So at least their children would never be alone. They would always have each other.

"Do our puppies need all of this?"

Just like he always had Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

The half-coeurl sat upright next to the armchair on the floor and Noctis raised his hand to stroke the fur on the back of his neck.

They were in a specialty store for baby and children's items in Lestallum. When they went here, the thought of shopping for their babies had been exciting. But when Noctis and Prompto looked around, between an infinite number of diapers in different sizes and pacifiers in different forms, they were both simply overwhelmed. Prompto knew nothing about raising a human child and Noctis had no idea which items were the right ones. After the two of them had walked through the store for half an hour without buying anything, Ignis had taken the lead over this shopping trip. Noctis would lie if he said that he was not very grateful for it.

Ignis walked through the store and looked at the different products with such a professional eye as if he had done this thousands of times before. Gladio chatted happily and pushed the shopping cart after Ignis. The two looked so amused and busy at the same time as if they were shopping for their own puppy.

Noctis just sighed. He was really looking forward to becoming a father. But he knew he could only stay calm because he had Ignis and Gladio at his side. If he and Prompto were alone, they would possibly live in the forest and Noctis would have let Prompto raise the puppies like little coeurls. Ha, which was also a sweet thought.

Now came the time when they had to think about the birth of the puppies. All their friends were waiting for them at Cape Caem so that they would take the boat to Altissia and get the blessing of the six with Luna's help. They had received several calls asking what was stopping them and that it was time to move on. Noctis knew it was time to drop the bomb. They couldn't move on. He was very pregnant and in two months he would have two newborn babies in his arms. It was just not possible for him to accomplish his task now. They would have to wait at least a few months, if not years. And it was his job as prince to communicate this to his friends. Even if Noctis really dreaded it. He imagined how they all would stare at him if he went there with his big baby bump. How would Cor react? What would Cid say? Would there be someone who would be happy about it? Iris maybe?

And above all, what should he say to Luna? She was the Alpha he was supposed to marry. How was he now supposed to tell her that he had fallen in love with someone else and would even have puppies? Umbra had given him their common book a few days ago, but since Noctis didn't know what to say, he hadn't answered yet.

But he couldn't give birth to the twins in a hotel bed or in a tent. He needed a protected place for this and the only place that could be considered was the small house on Cape Caem. Sooner or later they would have to go there.

"I have no idea."

Noctis spoke his words with deep honesty and then heard Prompto laugh softly as he looked at him with a playful look.

"I thought Omegas had instincts for raising puppies. Does Noctis have none?"

Thereupon the prince reached for Prompto's ear and pulled it. Before he said with an amused sniff:

"Oh, stop it!"

Prompto laughed and his sharp teeth were visible. Even if none of the other humans in the store cared about it anymore. At least right now. They had spent the past few months mostly in and around Lestallum. After Prompto had told him about his terrible past, Noctis had only one wish left. He wanted Prompto to be comfortable among humans. His Alpha should finally get a home and a place where he was no longer treated like an monster. The only way humans would stop reacting negatively to Prompto was if they got used to him. If he lost the peculiarity that he had when one saw him for the first time. The idea even kinda seemed to work. The humans who lived permanently in Lestallum no longer reacted as violently to Prompto as before. And that was enough for Noctis to make him happy.

The prince had to think about Prompto's story for a long time and he also had to think about what all of this meant for their lives. Noctis had realized that he couldn't keep Prompto’s secret for himself. He needed the opinion of his adviser and the thoughts of his Shield. The prince asked Prompto a few days later if he could tell his story to the other two. The half-coeurl had thought about it for a long time before agreeing in the end. But Prompto didn't want to be there when Noctis told them. Prompto didn't want to hear about his own past anymore, he didn't want to answer any questions. He had only wanted to forget and Noctis had respected this wish.

Ignis and Gladio were terrified. When they listened to the prince's words, they were shocked. Of course, they had all wondered how a being like Prompto could exist. But they would never have guessed the truth.

Prompto had been right from the start. He was unique. He was neither a human nor a coeurl. As Noctis had understood, Prompto had been an experiment. A clone of this Verstael, which was slowly modified with coeurl DNA. It was only when Ignis had been able to combine the first name with a surname that Noctis noticed that he had heard the name Verstael Besithia before. He had never seen him, but he seemed to play a major role in Niflheim's leadership.

Noctis had actually expected Ignis to have new concerns about the puppies afterwards. Precisely because Prompto's origin was far more critical than anything they could have suspected. But Ignis hadn't said anything in this matter.

When Prompto came back to them a few hours later, Gladio had hugged him and said a lot of warm words and then it was Ignis' turn. Ignis had also hugged the half-coeurl, but he said nothing for a long time. They had been silent together and Noctis had seen Prompto close his eyes when he just enjoyed the warm hug.

After a while Ignis only said:

"You are one of us now, Prompto. Your past doesn't change this fact."

And Prompto had nodded. Noctis had been certain that Prompto would have cried with happiness if he was able to cry. All the time Ignis had watched him with a critical look, but now the day had finally come when he was truly one of them. No matter if he was human or not. Prompto deserved a good life.

Noctis made a surprised sound when he suddenly felt one of the puppies kicked against his belly. He saw the movement on his skin. Hm, maybe a foot. He watched the small movement on his baby bump, before grabbing Prompto's hand without hesitation. The Alpha looked at him with twitching ears before Noctis put his hand on the spot where the puppy was moving. The half-coeurl also made a surprised sound before an incredibly happy smile came over Prompto's face. It was a smile full of joy and happiness when he looked at Noctis. Noctis wanted to see Prompto smile like that forever.

"Our puppies are healthy."

Prompto spoke his words with such certainty that Noctis couldn't believe anything else. They were fine and in two months they would have two healthy babies in their arms.

Noctis laughed a little before looking back at Ignis and Gladio, who had disappeared between the shelves. He would like to spend some time just with Prompto. Enjoy a little togetherness.

"Do we want to get out of here? Ignis and Gladio can do it without us."

The prince spoke his words with a smile, causing Prompto to grin so broadly that he could see his sharp teeth.

"We are a bad pack."

Noctis laughed at Prompto's amused comment before rising. He still couldn't get used to that big baby bump, which made  even  getting up more difficult. But it would be worth it in the end.

Once again Prompto and Noctis peered at Ignis and Gladio like two children, before they sneaked out of the store with a giggle. If they later came back to the hotel, the whole room was guaranteed to be full of items their puppies would need. The thought alone gave Noctis such a strange feeling that he was only too ready to simply enjoy the day alone with Prompto. Far from anything that reminded him of the future.

They went to Regalia and Noctis drove them both out of Lestallum. Not far away, only to the next secluded lake. They then parked the Regalia on the street and went down to the lake, where the two of them sat on the fishing pier. In the shade of the trees that protected them from the sun. At that moment there was nothing in the world except the two of them and the gentle sounds of nature. It was wonderful.

It was a warm, beautiful moment and they enjoyed the peace. At least in the beginning. At some point they started kissing. Long, deep kisses. After they got into the city it was even more difficult for them to spend time alone. Once they had puppies, it would even be much more difficult. So they should enjoy the moment, shouldn't they?

They kissed intimately for a long time, before Prompto took off the prince's shirt and Noctis giggled as he let the half-coeurl push him onto the pier. He felt Promptos soft kisses on his skin, the warm wood under his back and closed his eyes to just enjoy it. The half-coeurl kissed Noctis chin, his neck, his chest, and then gently licked his baby bump. Noctis raised his hips as Prompto slowly took off his pants. He loved to feel the sharp claws scratching his skin. He loved knowing how dangerous Prompto was while he would never hurt Noctis. No, Prompto was a real Alpha. He would always take care of his Omega.

Noctis blushed deeply, even if he was still grinning. Outdoor sex was so exciting! Even if he was almost used to it now. His partner was a half-coeurl. This was probably the normal way to mate with each other.

Prompto kissed his baby bump and gently squeezed his legs apart, causing Noctis to moan with pleasure. He already felt his entrance getting wet. Yeah, he needed that now. Prompto was a good Alpha. Who knew how many puppies they would have at the end of their lives.

When they drove back to the hotel hours later, Noctis felt extremely relaxed and content. It was a great day. All the way back, Prompto could not stop purring and their puppies lay calm in his belly. The prince was just looking forward to lying in the warm hotel bed and sleeping.

Even if he immediately noticed something was wrong when they arrived. The door to their hotel room was open and the shopping bags were carelessly thrown on the floor. A couple of diapers had slipped out.

"Gladio, Ignis ...?"

Noctis called for his friends uncertainty, even if Prompto of course felt the danger before him. The prince looked at the half-coeurl, who had put his ears on and was growling before they even went around the corner.

"Noctis, just go back down!"

Ignis’ voice sounded, but it was so tense that Noctis did exactly the opposite. Without hesitation, he walked into the hotel room with Prompto at his side and immediately saw what was causing the excitement.

The Chancellor of Niflheim himself was sitting on the hotel bed and had crossed his legs as if this were his room and not theirs.

Ignis had both daggers in his hand and Gladio automatically stood in front of Noctis to protect him like the Shield he was. Ardyn hadn't managed to look at the prince properly before Gladio covered him up.

"We were only a few seconds ahead of you, we also don't know what this is about."

Gladio spoke his words in a tense voice, whereupon Ardyn Izunia brushed his hat back and then just laughed as if the whole situation was incredibly amusing.  Which only made Prompto's growl louder. When Noctis looked down at the half-coeurl again, he felt that he was no longer responsive. Prompto looked at Ardyn as if he were about to jump at his throat.

“Well, well. What is this terribly uproar? Aren’t we old acquaintances? Do you greet old friends always like this? Very disgraceful for a prince and his followers."

Ardyn laughed again and they all felt the tension. Mostly because Prompto hardly seemed to calm down. On the contrary, he seemed to growl louder and louder.

"Chancellor, what do you want here?"

Ignis’ voice was as calm and reserved as it always was and Ardyn nodded when he answered in a theatrical voice:

“Ah, straight to business, as always. Well, then we'll make it short. I am here because I heard that property of Niflheim came into your hands. And now I want to take it home again."

The Chancellor's eyes fell on Prompto. He looked at him with a sweet smile and all of them could smell the threatening smell that Prompto exuded.

Noctis breath was taken away as he stared at Ardyn past Gladio. Ardyn couldn't be serious, could he? He couldn't seriously think he could come here and take Prompto with him. As if they would allow it!


	8. Ardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second upload of this chapter. You didn't like the twist from the first upload and when I thought about it, I agree with you. I hope you enjoy reading :3

"A living being can hardly be called property."

Ignis’ voice was sharp when he answered Ardyn. The eyes narrowed and with a look that clearly showed that even Ignis had no intention of letting the chancellor of Niflheim do what he wanted.

Ardyn just laughed at Ignis’ answer and had that grin on his lips. The one that showed superiority and almost sympathy for their struggle.

"Then a cat doesn't belong to its owner just because it's big? Oh well, just because it doesn't have a collar doesn't mean it doesn't have an owner. You have to understand that, right?"

Noctis felt angry that Ardyn was talking about Prompto as if he were an animal. It was insulting! It was inappropriate! Noctis’ opened his mouth to yell to the Chancellor, but Gladio spoke first:

"Watch out Ardyn! We won't let you talk about one of us like that."

Noctis truly loved Gladio at this moment. Even if Ardyn's grin changed. It looked a little more dangerous. As if he hadn't expected everyone in the group to contradict him like that.

"One of you? Surely you've already seen what we gave it instead of a collar. The code on its wrist clearly identifies it as the property of Niflheim. You should be careful who you threaten. Just the fact that you didn't want to give it back would be a legitimate reason for the army of Niflheim to erase Lestallum from the map."

Prompto made a sound that made them all flinch except Ardyn. It was a mixture between a hiss and a growl and Noctis could see the Alpha drilled his claws into the carpet. Every single muscle under the fur was tense and the posture was clear. Prompto wanted to attack Ardyn and Noctis had to admit that he didn't want to hold him back.

"Chancellor, we can definitely talk about it. After all, Niflheim will have no interest in the public knowing what happens in secret. I could imagine that experiments on humans could lead to great turmoil."

Now Ardyn's eyes fell on Ignis again. The advisor who took a step forward took a posture that made it clear that he was ready to talk about all of this. Even compromise as long as Prompto stayed with them. Ignis even made the daggers disappear from his hands.

Ardyn smiled as he pulled the hat off his head and put it on the bed beside him. He looked like he had to calm himself down because he had to explain something to small children.

"Well, well. 05953234 is not a human being. Accordingly, it has no human rights. It is also not a coeurl, therefore no animal welfare rights apply. You can still follow me here, can't you? It is a product that Niflheim created. Artificially created like an object. Its whole existence consists of copied genes. Just because it lives and moves changes anything about this facts. Except that I'm getting tired of explaining this to you. Don't force me to attack you."

Gladio took a step forward, his face grimacing with rage, but before his Shield could say a word, someone else had enough.

Prompto jumped forward. Faster than any of them could react while the flashes of lightning flashed in his long strands of hair. Noctis had never seen the half-coeurl so aggressively and in a thought of malicious satisfaction he was satisfied that Prompto would now tear the chancellor apart.

At least that's what he thought. Probably what every one of them thought.

Noctis blinked. Just a second. He had seen Prompto jump off the floor, but then it was Prompto who was thrown against the wall of the hotel so forcefully that the whole room shook and the wallpaper fell off the stone walls. Something red had sparkled. The same way that Noctis’ magic usually sparkled. But it had been so short that the prince hadn't been able to see it properly. Not that he was even interested right now.

Ardyn had lost his grin. He glared after the half-coeurl, as if he couldn't believe that he really thought he could attack him. Prompto, meanwhile, had hit the wall with such force that Noctis had heard the bones break. The half-coeurl spat blood before remaining so motionless on the ground that Noctis cried out in panic.

He pushed Gladio to the side and he didn't think about the danger for a second. In panic he fell on his knees next to Prompto and pulled out a phoenix down. The prince held it over the half-coeurl and watched the glowing magic spread over Prompto's body.

"It's all good, Prom! It's all good! Open your eyes!"

The prince cried out his words as he felt tears running down his face. Prompto was not dead, he knew that. He saw the half-coeurl twitch and the magic was already putting the broken bones back together. But only when seconds later the bright blue eyes looked back at him could Noctis feel a little relief.

The wall of the hotel had a real hole where Prompto was thrown against it. A human would probably have died from such a force. Noctis has never been so glad that Prompto was not a human like in this moment.

Noctis couldn't help crying, whether Ardyn was there or not, when he pulled Prompto's head into his lap and gently pressed his face against his baby bump. Prompto shouldn’t scare him like that. He didn't want to be a single father.

"How dare you!"

Gladio's voice screamed and he summoned the katana, even if it was far too big for the small room. And Noctis didn't care. He didn't care what was happening now. Prompto had to stand on all fours again before the prince could think of anything else.

"You're pregnant."

Ardyn's voice was heard and sounded so strangely different that it could only make Noctis angry. When he turned to the chancellor, he saw the shock in his face. Ardyn didn't even acknowledge Gladio charging towards him, even if the Shield stopped with caution when he noticed the change of mood.

Noctis swallowed and looked angrily at Ardyn with tears in his eyes.

"You don’t say!"

It was a childish answer, but Noctis didn't care. He had just seen the love of his life hurt badly. He was no longer interested in Ardyn and his bullshit.

Ardyn was silent and so the group also remained silent for a moment. A strange expression came into the eyes of the chancellor as he picked up the hat from the bed and put it back on his head. His voice was absent as he said:

"This an unexpected turn of events.”

Noctis made meanwhile a relieved sound as Prompto turned his head and gently licked his baby bump, as he always did. His tongue dampened the prince's shirt, but that made Noctis only laugh with tears in his eyes. The half-coeurl slowly moved again and Noctis felt the sweet relief. Prompto was fine. The phoenix down worked.

"Oh Prom. And I thought you were invincible."

The prince leaned down and kissed Prompto gently on the temple. He knew Gladio and Ignis made sure that nothing happened to them and Noctis didn't care that Ardyn found out about his relationship with Prompto. His puppies would have fur. It didn't matter who found out about it now.

Ardyn rose and Ignis immediately stood before Prompto and Noctis. His big brother who would protect them against everything bad in the world.

"I didn't know that you got pregnant. Or by whom. That changes a lot. Maybe it changes everything."

Ardyn sounded different than before. He no longer sounded arrogant and superior, but thoughtful and incredulous. As if he was thinking about the benefits of this knowledge.

The chancellor didn't even pay attention to the weapons aimed at him but walked slowly towards Prompto and Noctis. When Ignis and Gladio stood in his way, Ardyn just sighed.

"No matter what you think of me, I won't kill or hurt a soon-to-be father."

Noctis’ eyes remained on Prompto. He looked at his loved one, who was slowly recovering. Prompto was looking away from Noctis’ baby bump to glare at the danger that was still in the room. The prince stroked the half-coeurl's fur, while he slowly wrapped his arms around Noctis, as Ardyn eyed them thoughtfully.

“I have to admit that in a way I want to see how this story ends. This experiment seems far more exciting than the ones which Verstael is carrying out in Niflheim."

A faint laugh came over Ardyn's lips as he looked at the group with that sweet amusement.

"After all, Noctis' firstborn child is the next heir to the throne. An heir to the throne whose father has roots in Niflheim and also has coeurl genes. It seems entertaining enough to keep your group going on for a while longer."

There was a low growl from Prompto as the half-coeurl pulled Noctis closer and glared at Ardyn as he again came a step closer to them. That was when Noctis understood why the half-coeurl had attacked Ardyn at all. He hadn't attacked the Chancellor out of fear or anger of the past, but to protect Noctis and his puppies. Just like Prompto always did. The prince loved him so much. After all, the half-coeurl had never wanted anything other than to protect his pack and his family.

"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ignis' words were sharp as he didn't step back. Not one single step. He would defend Noctis to the end. The Chancellor then nodded with that toxic-sweet grin on his lips and seemed to have made his decision.

“Well, unlike you, I know how to properly behave towards old acquaintances. I want to show you a favor. You can keep it a while longer. I also make sure that you don't have to fear any new attacks from Niflheim at the moment. I truly want to see how this story plays out.”

The Chancellor gave Prompto a smile, which showed that he would not forget him, and Prompto growled at him in the same manner. He would not forget his tormentors either. Noctis was just thinking how relieved he was that Prompto could move again and that Ardyn showed no signs of attacking them again. He pressed his tear-wet face into Prompto's fur and just wanted this terrible moment to finally end.

When the Chancellor turned to go, nobody stopped him. Ignis and Gladio stood protectively in front of Prompto and Noctis and closely watched every step. But Ardyn did seem serious about doing anything at first.

With a grin he tapped his hat and then said over his shoulder to Noctis:

"I wish you and _your family_ the best of luck. I'll see you again soon."

He was still wearing that grin that Noctis hated so much, while the prince was wishing they could have done more. They had had the Chancellor of Niflheim in front of them. One of the humans which had brought so much pain over his poor Prompto, one of the humans who had hurt him here right before their eyes. But in the end, each of them had known that they could not have achieved anything right now. Whatever force Ardyn had used against Prompto, the way he threw the half-coeurl through the air, none of them would stand had a chance at this moment.

Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto and he returned the hug. They clung to each other for a moment while the prince saw the half-coeurl's body was fully healed again. He was so glad.  
  
"Are you all right?"

Noctis whispered his question gently in Prompto's ear and in response he purred softly.

"Prompto is fine. As long as Noctis and the puppies are fine, Prompto is fine."

The half-coeurl's answer was just as softly spoken and for a few seconds there was nothing they could do but just hold each other. In the meantime, Gladio went to the door and got their groceries in before he locked the door behind them. A sigh came from Ignis’ lips as he sat down on the bed and looked at the hole in the wall.

"I’m afraid that won't be the last time we've heard of Niflheim."

At Ignis’ words, Gladio gave an approving grunt.

"Yeah, but next time we will be prepared. Something like this will not happen to us again."


	9. Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of this fic!

Ignis had said that they should continue their trip to Cape Caem. He had said they shouldn't stop. Not even at Spelcray Haven, which was only a one-hour drive away from Cape Caem. He had said that they should just move on. Mainly because what Noctis was doing couldn't even be called walking anymore. It was just waddling. But what did the prince want? He had wanted to take a break. Just because Prompto had said that he had never spent a night at the sea before. At this confession, Noctis had looked at the half-coeurl in shock before deciding that they would stay at least one more night by the sea. Just one night while the puppies were still inside of him. The prince has always loved it when they stayed at the sea. Those were the nights when he could sleep particularly well. Prompto had to experience that too!

So they had stopped and Gladio had led Noctis down the stairs while Prompto and Ignis had defeated the Gurangatch that were waiting for them at the end of the stairs.

Noctis kinda knew it was unreasonable. He was now in the ninth month. His baby bump was big and heavy and the puppies could be born at any moment. But as far as Noctis knew, contractions went on for several hours and some Omegas were even sent home from hospitals if the intervals between their contractions was still too big. So he told himself that even if it started in the next few hours, they would still have enough time to get to Cape Caem.

Ignis had also called Monica. He had explained the situation to her and after a long pause of silence, Monica had said that they had already heard the rumors. About the pregnant prince with a beast at his side. Ignis had sighed and apologized for not telling it much earlier. They had spoken to each other for a while before Monica said that she was going to prepare everything for the birth of the twins. Noctis would be taken care of and the group had been happy with that.

And to be honest? Noctis would be incredibly happy when the puppies were finally born. He had enough of not being able to move properly and feeling heavy and slow. He also wanted to get to know his children. He wanted to know what they would look like. They didn't know anything yet. They didn't know whether they were going to be girls or boys, whether they were Alphas, Omegas or Betas, or whether they would have a tail. Nothing. It would be one big surprise and Noctis was excited. Even if he had to admit that he was really afraid of giving birth. The prince had heard so much of the pain and how dangerous it was to have twins naturally. He was glad that he would be in Cape Caem at this point and Monica would take care of everything.

So this would be their last time camping for quite a while. Just the four of them. Which was probably why they sat outside under the starry sky for a long time. Noctis was sitting on one of the camping chairs and Prompto was curled up on the floor next to him, staring at the sea. The half-coeurl looked thoughtful and Noctis reached out to caress his neck. But he couldn't reach him. A heavy sigh escaped Noctis when he put his hands on his big baby bump instead and looked down at Prompto with concern. The half-coeurl had changed since they met Ardyn. He no longer looked so exuberant and carefree. Whenever Prompto felt unobserved, he looked thoughtfully into the distance. Lost in his own thoughts, which he did not share with anyone. Of course it had to be difficult for Prompto. He had learned that although he had managed to escape, he was still not free. Niflheim hadn't forgotten him and maybe his children were in danger too. In addition, Ardyn had incapacitated the half-coeurl with a single blow. Prompto still had to deal with these experiences.

"Prom?"

Noctis spoke his name gently and Prompto raised his head to look at him with twitching ears. A smile appeared on Noctis’ lips. He was so cute.

"Come here, cuddle with your Omega for a while."

Thereupon Prompto chuckled a little and then came towards Noctis. He hugged him and cuddled gently against him, making the camping chair creak under the prince. Noctis laughed and gently kissed the spot behind the half-coeurl's ear before snuggling gently against him.

"As soon as the puppies are born, we go back to the palace. Niflheim cannot reach us there and our family is safe. Is that okay?"

Noctis whispered his words softly in Prompto's ear. So quiet that Ignis and Gladio couldn't hear them. The two of them were washing the dishes. If Prompto did not agree with this plan, Noctis wanted to clarify it with him alone. Without any listeners. If Prompto didn't want to live in the palace, they would find a solution.

But the half-coeurl only gave a soft purr before saying softly:

"I want to stay with my family. No matter where."

Whereupon Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto and pulled him tight. He buried his face in his fur and then said with a sigh:

"You will. I promise you. You are my Alpha."

It was in the middle of the night when Noctis woke up, even if his sleepy mind didn't know at first what had woken him.

He blinked against the darkness and looked at the tent , hugging Prompto like a big teddy bear. He heard the sea hitting the cliffs and heard Gladio and Ignis whispering voices. They were still awake.

"... I am sure that the most important thing is that he is happy with his love. In the end we have no influence on it anyway."

The prince was not feeling well. Noctis feels strange pain all over his body. That was what had woken him up. That weird pain.

“That's what you're saying now, Gladio. I like Prompto too. But what about the future? What about getting married? Lucis needs a royal consort on Noctis' side. And what if Noctis could fall in love with a human in the future?"

Ignis whisper sounded so worried, but Noctis couldn't listen to him. All of a sudden this pain passed through his body again and the prince pressed Prompto so tightly that he opened his eyes with a startled growl.

Labor pains. Oh Six. Now Noctis recognized it. These were contractions.

"Promptoooo!"

Noctis felt panic when he called his lover's name and Ignis and Gladio immediately fell silent. Only a second later, the light from the oil lamp was lit and brightness drove the darkness away.

The prince felt his abdomen contract and then groaned in pain as he buried his face in Prompto's fur, who was wriggling in his arms in confusion.

"What is with..."

But before Prompto could finish speaking, Ignis knelt by Noctis’ side.

"Noctis, is everything fine?"

Noctis couldn't help himself but turn his face to Ignis and look at him from a mixture of panicked and sarcastic at this stupid question:

"No! No, I'm not fine! The contractions have started!”

And then it was quiet for a second before everything got hectic. Ignis picked up the phone and tried to ring Monica out of sleep while Gladio got Noctis on his feet. He almost tripped over Prompto, who looked as panicked as Noctis and didn't want to leave his side.

Noctis grimaced in pain and gripped his belly with both hands. Shouldn't it start slowly?! Then why did he feel the next contraction already?!

A painful scream escaped the prince's lips as he leaned against Gladio and felt his knees tremble. It was a terrible idea to go camping today! How should he go up the stairs like this?! Gladio had to carry him up!

"Gladio, you ..."

But before the prince could say another word, he felt how he blushed to the roots. There was a splashing sound and he noticed how his pants got soaked. Gladio and Prompto both stared at the puddle on the floor and Ignis lowered the phone.

"Your water broke."

Gladio spoke his comment almost incredulous and Noctis repeated the words tonelessly:

"My water broke."

And then Noctis’ groaned in pain agan as the next contraction forced him to his knees. _Oh Six_! He pressed his hands against his baby bump as if he wanted to beg his puppies to just stay inside. Just a little bit longer.

“We have no other choice. You will have to give birth to the puppies here. The contractions are already taking place at short intervals and your water broke. We can no longer get to Cape Caem. Besides, Monica doesn't answer her phone.”

Ignis’ words sounded so calm and conscientious, even if Noctis could see the panic in his eyes. None of them had ever given birth to a child. And they were in a tent on a remote beach. They had actually no idea what to do now!

"I can't give birth to my puppies in a tent!"

Noctis’ voice cracked before it became a scream. Oh gods, that hurt! The prince knew Ignis was right. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere else. But he didn't want to...!

The prince noticed he started to cry in panic as Ignis turned to Gladio:

"Put Noctis down again, we have to take his pants off."

Gladio laid him very gently on the sleeping bags and Prompto was immediately by his side and licked the tears from Noctis’ cheek.

"We can do it, Noctis. We can do it."

The half-coeurl spoke his words while Noctis had to scream again. What did Prompto know! There were just two puppies in Noctis who wanted to tear him apart!

The prince sobbed, but still felt Prompto's presence reassuring him. The half-coeurl hadn't left his side at any time and he was there now. When they finally became a family.

Ignis took Noctis' wet pants off and put his legs up so he could see his entrance. The prince felt shame at first, but when the next contraction made him scream and the sweat glistened on his forehead, he didn't care anymore.

Gladio looked like he would throw up at any moment and seemed relieved when Ignis sent him away to start a fire and boil water. Ignis must have been as overwhelmed as all of them at that moment, but he remained calm and rested on his knowledge. And Noctis loved him for it.

The next two hours were the most terrible Noctis had ever experienced. He cried, he screamed and Prompto must have bruises all over his body, after all Noctis had gripped his hands full of pain in the half-coeurl. Which was nothing compared to the pain Noctis was experiencing right now.

"The head is almost outside! I can already see the coeurl ears!"

Ignis called out his words and Noctis couldn't help it. He had to laugh briefly despite his pain. Coeurl ears. They really had coeurl ears.

And then he cried again. He couldn't go on. It hurt so much.

"I can’t..."

But before Ignis could say anything, Prompto kissed the corner of his mouth. Noctis felt the warm lips as they caressed his face.

"You can. Give me our puppies, Noctis."

Prompto's words were so gentle before the half-coeurl let go of Noctis and instead went between his legs next to Ignis.

Soon. Noctis had done it soon. He had to hold out just a little longer.

The prince took another deep breath and pressed as hard as he could. He pressed and screamed and a few seconds later he felt the first puppy being born and the bright scream filled the tent.

The prince lifted his head and watched, as it was not Ignis but Prompto who took the baby in his arms. Their puppy was as blonde as Prompto and Noctis could see the small coeurl ears and the short tail that stroked Prompto's arm. It was wonderful. The next moment Prompto bowed his head and bit through the umbilical cord with his teeth.

Noctis felt his mouth open at the sight before another pain shook his body and made him scream. A reminder that he wasn't done.

Still, Noctis couldn't take his eyes off Prompto and their puppy. The half-coeurl's tongue licked over the newborn and he licked it clean. He ignored the towels Gladio held out to him and licked the baby with his tongue, as the coeurls would probably do. It was so wonderful. The baby also stopped crying when Prompto licked it. Noctis wanted to hold it in his arms. He wanted to hold their baby. He was a father now.

"Noctis! Don't stop! The second one is coming!"

The second...

He had to do it again. Noctis felt so weak and so exhausted, how should he do it a second time? But Noctis also wanted to see their second baby. He wanted to hold both puppies in his arms.

The prince gathered his last reserves of strength and pressed as hard as he could. He pressed and breathed and screamed and he saw Prompto hand in the first puppy to Gladio. Gladio wrapped the blonde puppy in towels before Prompto disappeared between Noctis’ legs again. It was less than ten minutes, then the bright cry of a newborn was heard again.

The prince felt that all his strength had left him. He saw black spots in front of his eyes and he lay on the sleeping bags completely powerless. He had done it. He had given birth to their children.

“You have done that very well! Very good! It's done, Noctis! You two are fathers now."

Ignis’ voice sounded excited and Noctis looked at Prompto. Prompto, who also licked their second baby. It had the same thick raven hair as Noctis.

There was a smile on Noctis’ lips when he saw that. Dizygotic twins. A blonde and one with raven hair. How beautiful. Noctis could also see the small coeurl ears and the tail on the second puppy. Prompto looked so beautiful with their baby in his arms. Noctis couldn't stop smiling. The pain hadn't been in vain.

Gladio also wrapped the second baby in a towel and then put both puppies back in Prompto's arms. Noctis felt how Ignis cleaned him in the meantime and he still didn't care. He was out of strength. He was just happy that he had made it. His own body just felt so strange. He didn't want to think about it.

Then Prompto came closer with the babies in his arms and smiled at Noctis with incredible happiness on his face. He gave Noctis the blonde baby very gently and the prince felt the tears of happiness on his face when he took at the puppy. It was tiny and snuggled into his father's arms.

"This is our son, Noctis. An Omega."

Noctis laughed with happiness when he looked at the little baby with pure love. They had an Omega son and he was beautiful. He had the same blonde hair as Prompto, but when he opened his eyes and looked at his father, his eyes were the same dark blue as Noctis eyes was. The prince also believed he could see his nose and facial features in his little face. This was his son. _His son_. He had tiny freckles all over his body and fur, but much less than Prompto. Actually only on the neck and a bit on the back.

“He is so beautiful. And soooo small. He felt so big in my belly and now he's so small."

With a warm laugh, Noctis spoke his words before kissing his son gently. He kissed his forehead and his nose and loved the way he twitched his little tail and his cute little ears.

"Ready?"

Noctis looked up at Prompto's words and saw him hold the second baby out to him.

"Yes, please."

The prince felt love in his heart when Prompto put the second twin in his arms, who looked at Noctis with curious eyes. It had the same bright blue eyes as Prompto.

"This is our daughter. She is an Alpha."

A daughter...! _His daughter_.

Noctis looked up at Prompto, who only nodded with a warm smile on his face and then snuggled up to Noctis, who was holding both puppies in his arms.

Then the prince looked down at their daughter again, with that thick raven hair, and laughed at her with happiness. She also had little freckles all over her body and moved much more than her brother. While her brother lay quietly in Noctis arm, she fidgeted and made sounds, while her coeurl tail slapped Noctis arm and her little ears twitched. Unlike her brother, she had no fur at all. But she was beautiful.

"Our perfect little girl. I love them both already so much."

Noctis felt relief that the two were apparently healthy. They had screamed, they were moving, and everything seemed to be in order. Everything had gone well.

"You did well, Noctis."

Prompto's words were quiet, and Noctis happily hugged his puppies while he heard Gladio sob. He looked at Gladio and Ignis. They were sitting across from him. The two of them looked at the small family very moved and Gladio even had little tears of happiness in his eyes. Noctis laughed at the sight. He was so weak and tired, but also so happy. Then he looked at Prompto again.

"Kiss me."

Noctis spoke his words softly before hearing Prompto laugh in surprise. A moment later the half-coeurl kissed him and it was the most beautiful kiss that Noctis could only have dreamed of. Kissed by the love of his life while holding their babies in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all so much for accompanying me on this journey! Unbelievable that this fic started as an OneShot, isn't it? I really fell in love with this story and left enough unresolved plot points that a sequel fic might be possible in the future.  
> But first of all thank you for your many supportive comments, without I would never have developed such joy in writing. Thank you so much for your support and ideas and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! With regards, your Liv.  
> Follow me on Twitter at @LShadowcat :3


End file.
